


Don’t Hurt Him

by troubletonesglee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee
Summary: Santana and Sam take things into their own hands when Blaine hurts Sebastian.Santana is a main character in this, so if it is difficult for you to read about her, give this one a miss.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don’t Hurt Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @/complicated-clifford for requesting this, I’m really enjoying writing these! 
> 
> They asked "if you decide to continue: prompts/ideas: samtana friendship - giving seb the “hurt him and you have to answer to us” speech blaine sickfic"
> 
> I hope you like this!

Santana was brushing her fingers through Blaine’s hair, his tears drenching her shoulder. She sighed mentally, annoyed about the fluids on her freshly dry cleaned jacket. But she also d’or really mind - her friend was hurting and she was always there for him, even if she did find him slightly annoying and a tad bit too sentimental for her. 

"Why don’t you try and get some sleep? Lisa Rinna and I will go get you some chocolate ice cream and some obnoxious - I mean totally fun musical for you."

Once he was soundly asleep, Santana turned to Sam. 

"What can we even do about this?"

"I say we should pay the Warblers a visit."

"Trouty, it turns out you do have at least 3 functioning brain cells.”

Heading down the echoey Dalton hallways, Sam tried to hold back a smile, and look as threatening as he possibly could. The problem was that he very much liked the click-clack their shoes were making on the floor, and he couldn’t help but feel like they looked like spies in an action movie. 

“Turns out your wannabe Disney Prince vibe is an act, as you are clearly not Blaine’s Prince Charming.”

Santana was now facing opposite Sebastian, whose arms were crossed defensively (though also somewhat protectively? Interesting) over his chest, poised on front of the Warblers. The whole thing seemed reminiscent as to when Santana had stood here a year earlier, confronting Sebastian about the slushie that had almost blinded Blaine. 

“So he told you.”

“He didn’t need to tell us anything, but yes, he did.”

Sebastian shifted his weight, bringing a hand up to hold his face.”

“We’re gonna keep it quick, the rest should be obvious.” Sam cut in. 

“You mess with Blaine, you mess with us. We don’t like the way you’ve treated him - he deserves way more than your sad attempt at romance.” Santana declared, moving closer to Sebastian. 

“I’m from a part of town they call Lima Heights Adjacent. You know where that is?”

Without giving him time to answer, Sam replied for him, “The wrong side of the tracks.”

“Don’t make me show you what we do there, especially when you mess with someone I see as a brother.”

“What she said.” Sam finished. 

Santana jolted forwards as Sebastian for effect, causing a slight flinch from him. She nodded, satisfied, before turning on her heel and leading Sam out. 

Sam and Santana were sat in the Lima Bean a few days later, deciding to get a coffee together before Santana had to leave to go back to school. As much as she revelled in insulting him, Santana didn’t massively mind Sam - sure, he was often unbearable and there was no way his lips should be that big, but he was alright, she supposed. 

“So do you think Quinn still likes me? I mean, I knows she’s so far away but she started texting me again so I thought -“

Sam was cut off (which Santana was extremely grateful for, she hadn’t really been listening), but her face instantly formed a cold scowl, a navy blazer entering her view. 

“What do you want, Fievel?”

He looked over their heads, as if to check no one was around, “I wanted to apologise. I know I treated Blaine wrong but I-“ he paused, taking a deep breath as if he was pulling himself together, “I really, really care about him and I feel awful knowing that I hurt him-“

“Again.” Santana intercepted him. 

“-again. Seeing him so upset, seeing him cry, it broke me, Santana, it broke me.” He finished, eyes falling to the floor. 

She didn’t know why, but somebody was telling Santana to believe him. Maybe it was that he called her by his first name, which he’d never done before (she hadn’t even been sure that he knew it) but she knew that he was being genuine. 

“Alright, but if you hurt him again I’ll-“

“Yes, I got it the last time. I’ve got to run, but please tell Blaine to call me.”

Santana went to speak, to give him a piece of her mind and tell him that “no, I will not tell Blaine to call you, go to house like you actually care” (apparently her willingness to be nice to him didn’t last very long), but was interrupted by Sam. 

“Sure, I’ll tell him.”

The next time Santana was in town, she’d been convinced to go to BreadStix with Sam, Blaine and Sebastian. 

She was currently squeezed next to Sam in a booth (which she’d complained about, stating that “I don’t want him to swallow me along with his pasta”) sat opposite Blaine and Nick @ Nite (who was also known as Sebastian). 

They were pressed up against one another, Blaine laughing at something Sebastian had whispered to him, who had a hand on Blaine’s leg under the table. 

She scrunched her nose up, quite frankly disgusted by how sweet they were. 

“You two are making my teeth hurt.” Santana retorted. 

“I’m so hurt.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, so caught up by Blaine that he couldn’t even think of a decent comeback. 

Sam leaned closer to her, murmuring, “I think he really meant what he said to us.”

“You know what, Guppy Lips? I think you might be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to leave me a request, I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr (or you can comment it here).
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this :)


End file.
